Red burning snow
by Aurore-e
Summary: Christmas spread around the world in a blissful wave of happiness. Unaware to billions of human beings, the snow turned blood red and the world started to change.


A few months ago, Audrey got a weird idea for a Christmas project. It turned out to be a little harder than we both expected ( LOL) but we finally came up with this...

Merry Christmas!

They don't belong to me... (if they did things would have turned out differently!)

* * *

**Red burning snow**

_12th December_

Her heart pounded in her ears at a deafening rhythm, silencing the happy chatter coming from people around her. They were behind her; she didn't need to turn back to know. It was there, in her genes, running along her spine, that strange ability to know. Her hand clutched at the little black box in her pocket. The only way to save them; how ironic to think about that little piece of metal blended with living flesh like that. The footsteps were getting closer and she cursed for the tenth time her bad habit to wear high heels.

She turned on her left finally reaching a main artery. More people were skimming down the decorated street. She rushed past them barely noticing the excited kids, exhausted parents and business people getting out of their offices. The crowd grew thicker enclosing her, protecting her from her pursuers. It was always easier to hide in a crowd.

Her pace slowed and she took the time to watch the decorated shop windows. Glinting bright glass decorations were mixed with toys cleverly arranged to create fairytale snow covered landscapes.

Christmas. She had forgotten about it. Not that it mattered to her anymore. A wave of sadness overwhelmed her as she thought about the man who would be waiting for her in their cabin. He didn't belong to the equation her life had become. Like a painful reminder, snow started to fall, to the children's greatest delight. Any other year, she would have bought roasted chestnuts and walked aimlessly down the street, enjoying the happy mood. But now everything had changed or would change soon; she was changing. And her time was counted to the last second.

The hostile presences had disappeared, no doubt discouraged by the growing crowd. However, it wouldn't take them long to locate her. It was just a matter of hours, maybe days. She had to act fast. Preventing the impending disaster had been impossible; it was already in the atmosphere, in their lungs, finding a way in their bloodstream and in their genetic structure. But at least she knew someone who might stop it.

The drugstore's doors opened with a loud swish expulsing warm air outside. Her high heels drummed on the granite floor, resonating in her ears. It took the pharmacist barely seconds to check her id before taking the list she was handing him. Minutes later, he came back with a box containing the medical supplies she had put on it. She checked the content carefully with no emotions. She couldn't allow emotions or she would collapse and cry her heart out. Everything she needed was there. Her heart constricted as she thought about John once more. He would never know. She reasoned it was better that way.

Her feet carried her away from the town centre to a little hotel where she checked in, using another faked id. The little supply bag in her hand felt heavy, too heavy for her. Every move was automatic, numbed, something coming out of habit.

Opening the door, discarding her shoes and coat, opening the box, displaying everything on the table. Syringes, alcohol, needles, cotton pads, hermetic little containers, vials; sitting in the middle of the ordered medical supplies, there was the little black box she had been gripping at like a life line.

Just another piece of the deadly puzzle she had contributed to create, a piece reminding her that maybe something could be saved. A tired sigh escaped her lips as she sat on the nearest chair.

The wrapping of one of the syringe cracked when she opened it. She breathed deeply before the needle entered her flesh. The red liquid flowed in the small vial quickly. She filled three of them before retiring the needle.

She wrapped them carefully in one of the hermetic container with the little black box. The disc containing all her work was put on it. She closed the lid and pushed it in the middle of the table. The little brown card box seemed so insignificant, nearly meaningless. Yet she was afraid to touch it, afraid it might change the future more than it would already.

Outside the snow was still falling, burying the town under a thick cold blanket. Time was ticking away quickly, too quickly. The hotel receptionist knocked on her door and came in. With a forced smile she handed him the box. It was the last step.

And when the door closed, locking the young woman in her loneliness, she knew. It was her last day on this earth.

**XXX**

_18th December_

The little box travelled from one part of the country to the other, unnoticed, anonymous, lost among letters and other parcels. It finally landed on Doctor's Connor Barnett desk a few days before Christmas.

The scientist turned the little box several times, trying to find the expeditor's address on the brown paper. He frowned when he couldn't find it. This was odd. His address was written in fluid nearly artistic curves; a writing he would have recognised anywhere.

Madeline. His little Madeline.

His hands were shaking when he cut the string tied around the card box. Bittersweet memories were flooding his mind, making his task more difficult. Their roads had separated years ago. Since that moment, they had seen each other in conferences or workshops; they had never really tried to talk about it. Madeline had chosen the dark side of the force. He couldn't help but smile at the memory. They had always referred to working for the government as the dark side, a reference to their favourite movie. He still resented her for that decision. But it wasn't his place to judge it.

Before he could realize it, the content of the box was spread on his desk and he had a little piece of paper in his hand. On it there were three sentences.

_You know who to contact. The details are on the disc. I'm really sorry, Connor. Maddy. _

Excitement from the first moment was replaced by a dizzying feeling. His muscles tensed instantly and he forgot to breath for a few seconds. His hand gripped at the little piece of paper, crumpling it. The worst had happened. His eyes frantically scanned the room. If Maddy had sent him the result of her research, that probably meant she was dead. The men who were after her wouldn't take long before finding where she had sent the box.

Strangely, the certainty of his own death calmed him. It gave him an edge he had seldom experienced. The blood samples were put in a special biological container and wrapped back in another anonymous parcel. He knew the address by heart. Minutes later, it landed in one of the postal boxes spread around the hospital.

He hid the other pieces of the puzzle in places where he knew Adam would find them. Half an hour later he was back in his office. The moment he switched his computer on, the trembling came back almost preventing him from finishing the letter. He made several spelling mistakes but didn't bother correcting them.

As black suits entered the building in search for him, the news droned in the one of the rest rooms, relating the death of a young woman violently slain by a hotel receptionist in Boston. The guy committed suicide a few hours later.

**XXX**

_19th December_

Emma handed Adam a steaming mug of coffee. He smiled at her before taking it. It would be a slow day.

"So where do we start?"

"I'll check my emails and then we'll see?"

He switched on his computer and logged in to check his email accounts while Emma put on her labcoat. He wearily scanned through the various junk mail and letters form labs. Among them, there was an address he had seen only once. An address that spoke about troubles. He set the mug on the table before swiftly opening the mail. Intrigued by his silence Emma came to stand behind him.

_Hello dad, I think I'll be a little late for the Christmas party this year. A friend of mine asked me to replace him on the 23rd. Here, everything is fine. Well not everything. We are having serious troubles with the air conditionning. And you know how warm it can get in Bryant hospital. Two days ago, one of the children escapped. Guess where we found him? In one of the dumpster. Certainly beat the time we hide in that old cave with Maddy and you had to search us all day. I'll see you in a few days, take care. LY Connor._

Emma's eyes went from the computer screen to Adam. To say that she was shell-shocked was a mild understatement. Adam had a son, a doctor and he had never told them.

"Adam? You have a son?"

He didn't immediately register the question. His brain was too busy processing the riddle of the letter. It was only when her hand touched his shoulder that he realized he wasn't alone.

"Hmm, what? Of course, no, Emma. It is a coded email from an old college friend."

She took the stool and came to sit beside him. Adam seldom let his feeling show and today seemed to be the exception.

"What does it say?"

"Troubles, Emma, huge troubles. Could you go and get the others. Tell Jesse to get the Helix ready."

**XXX**

The helix landed smoothly on an empty land two blocks away from Bryant's hospital. However, no one exited the small aircraft. The two guys in the front seats, turned around to face the girls. The whole trip had been silent because a single detail.

"All right. We'll flip you for it."

Shalimar watched Emma for a few seconds as a silent agreement passed between them. The grin that simultaneously spread on their lips told them that they would not abandon. The guys sighed when they realized they would have to follow Adam's plan. As they exited the small aircraft, they heard bubbling laughter following them.

**XXX**

The nauseous smell of rotting food invaded their nostrils. It clung to their clothes, seeping through the layers till it reached their skin. Jesse hand touched something that seemed solid at first; but as soon as he gripped it, the surface gave way and a slimy liquid oozed between his fingers. He released it, disgusted.

"Tell me Brennan, why are we the ones digging in those dumpsters when Shal and Emma are taking care of the air conditioning?"

Brennan sighed before loudly cursing. He had stepped on a thing that smelled like rotten egg. No doubt he would have to throw his shoes away now. Jesse grumbling and complaining all the time wasn't helping at all.

"It's simply because last week, they had to spend an hour running after some wacko in the New York sewage system."

Jesse was still grumbling under his breath while searching for a slim hermetic envelop. The more they dug through the junk the more it became smelly.

"Remind me what Adam said about that riddle?"

"Jesse, I already told you three times. How many times will I have to repeat it?"

The molecular looked up at his friend annoyed.

"As many times as it's required."

"Ok. Connor talks about kids hiding in dumpsters. He didn't mention anything else. We already checked the laundry baskets, and the medical waste containers."

The memory of what they had found there and the smell of the junk they were going through caused a new wave of nausea. Quickly he blocked the images, silencing his heaving stomach. The elemental had had enough. The envelope wasn't in that one either. Frustrated he got out of the metallic box before violently kicking it with his foot. The wheels creaked under the shock of the impact. Brennan started to pace with his head bent. He had to calm down. When he got near another smelly metallic box he spotted a little corner of plastic lying on the ground. He picked it up, smiling. Seconds later, he waved the hermetic parcel in front of Jesse's face.

"You owe me man."

**XXX**

Their return flight to Sanctuary was punctuated by jokes at how smelly the guys were. Shalimar was relentlessly teasing them, like they had done it a week ago. After a few minutes, Emma stopped listening. She turned her seat around so that she was looking at the queue. Her hand retrieved a small round pebble she had forgotten in one of her pocket after a walk on the beach with Brennan. She began tossing it from one hand to the other, mesmerised by the movement.

The little polished rock seemed to slow its movement until it was floating between her two opened hands. A shudder went through her whole body. She should have been afraid. But she was more surprised than frightened. Before the others could see it, she caught it back and stuffed it in her pocket. Until she had tested her blood, she wouldn't say anything.

The changes had already started.

**XXX**

_20th December_

They were sitting in the common area waiting for Adam when Shalimar noticed the first changes. It was barely a faint taste on her tongue; something annoying that would usually disappear within an hour. But with passing minutes, it only grew until she could no longer blame her mind for tricking her. It was there on the tip of her fingers, going to her brain through her nervous system, resurfacing in her mouth, in her nose. Her palm touched the wooden table interrupting their conversation.

She didn't care.

Her senses were focussed on the contact and the strange process happening in her body. She smelled the wood; she could taste the mix with the brown lack they had used to paint it. Her fingers had become an olfactory and tasting organ. She repeated the experience with the leather of the armchair only to be overflowed by thousands of different tastes. Instantly she broke the contact and jumped out of the armchair, completely panicked. Emma rushed to her side and tried to take her hand but the feral backed away, afraid of what might happen if her friend touched her.

"No Emma, something is wrong with me. Don't touch me."

The feral was panicked. She was used to strange sensations because of her enhanced senses. But this was not normal. Feeling the panic in her mind, Emma sent her soothing sensations, allowing her to relax slightly. Every time someone was making a step in her direction the feral would cringe and step away until her back was on the wall.

Several minutes later, Adam stepped in the living room, following Brennan. What the elemental had told him was no surprise. He had been dreading that moment, knowing it was just a matter of time before one of them started to show sings of the infection. The sight of Shalimar so distressed was tearing his heart apart.

"Jesse, could you go back to the meteorological simulation I asked you to do? Brennan, Emma, I need you two to contact one of my old friends and bring her back there. Her name is on my desk."

The three friends knew it was only a pretext; a way to get rid of them. Slowly with their eyes still glued on the feral in the corner of the room and their father trying to soothe her, they left the living area.

Shalimar had slid against the wall and was sitting on the floor, dazed. She was looking at her hands turning them from time to time as if they were a strange extension of her. Adam carefully sat beside her, not touching her, hoping she would tell him what was wrong. The virus she had been infected with must have wrecked havoc in her genetic structure. His eyes fell on her hands as the first words escaped her mouth.

"I can taste things with my hands."

He looked up at her. Tears were shining in her frightened eyes. Gently he wiped them and was pleased when she didn't flinch. He left his palm on her cheek hoping it could soothe her. She simply leaned in his touch.

"It was as if I could identify millions of molecules and it all pooled in my mouth and my nose. Now I'm afraid to touch things or… people."

So that was the problem. The virus must have recombined some strands of her genetic structure to provide her with more enhanced senses. His thumb brushed across her check. The changes would not stay confined to her hands. Soon her whole body would feel it.

"You remember the mission two days ago, you found a cardboard box and brought it back here. Well it contained classified research about a virus and a biochip."

Instinctively, she knew it was bad news. So she scooted over to him and found her usual spot in his arms.

"Yeah."

"The virus has been released in the air weeks ago. The chain of events is not clear but it had enough time to infect each of us. From what I've read, it is an intelligent virus that can rearrange the genetic structure. Astronauts were supposed to get an injection with it. Basically, it could have lowered the need for oxygen. But somehow, it backfired. There are some strands in your DNA…"

Her brain was working at light speed, proceeding the information he was providing her. But when he started enumerating the different enzymes and proteins involved in the process, she lost the line. His voice faded in the background. Adam kept going on, unaware of her lack of attention. Her eyes were strained on her extended hands, trying to understand, to find a physical change that could indicate she was no longer the same.

"… the receptors in your skin were changed so that you can smell or taste…"

The sentence caught her attention back. If it not only concerned her hands, then whenever her skin would come in contact with something, she would be able to feel things. The thought made her sick.

"How long before I can't touch things anymore? How long before it wrecks havoc with Emma, Brennan, and Jesse genetic structures? How will they be affected? How long before it kills us?"

He tightened his grip on her, careful not to touch her hands. The answers to her questions weren't easy to give. He didn't have some of them and there were some he refused to consider.

"It will barely take hours. I can give you something to inhibit those effects. But it will only be temporary. For your other questions, I don't know but it might be really fast. Come on, we go to the lab. I'll give you something."

Neither was aware of the three other mutants standing in the shadows, listening to their discussion. Jesse was the first one to leave the place, his head bowed. Brennan took Emma in his arms, gripping at her slender frame.

"You go and get some rest. I'll go talk to Jesse and try to locate that woman."

**XXX**

An hour later, he was done with the research and switched off his computer. The black screen sent him the image of a tired man. For a few seconds he stared at the deep crease on his forehead. The weight of what had happened finally caught up with him. It didn't anger him anymore; he had gone beyond that stage a long time ago. No, what filled his heart was a delusive feeling of apprehension. The thought of his possible death wasn't disturbing him that much. No, what was killing him inside was the possible death of Emma or what would happen if he died before her. Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought. Adam had never talked about death. If it were an evolution of their mutation, then they would face it like they had so many times before. With that last resolve in mind, he got up, taking the printed sheet that summarized his research. He set in on Adam's desk before heading to his room. It was time to finally get some sleep.

**XXX**

The flickering light of candles spread a warm glow around the bedroom as he entered the place. Without a word, he got rid of his sweatshirt, leaving it on the ground. He perfectly knew that she would chastise him later for being so untidy; but he didn't care. He smiled at the thought. It was after he had left his shirt in the dojo a few months earlier that they had finally admitted their feelings. Their fight had resonated in the empty halls with doors banging, hidden truths finally told. When he had cornered her in a secluded area, it was anger that had taken over, that had made him tell her how he was feeling. After that, well, it was history as they said, their history. The shower being turned on in the adjoining bathroom, called him back to reality.

With a sigh, he sat on the bed. A red wrapped box with a bow bigger than the box itself was sitting in its middle. His hand hovered a few second above it but he quickly set it back on one knee. If he ever touched that present, Emma would make him believe he was a chicken or some other animal with wings. He chuckled lightly finally able to relax a little.

A few minutes later, he stepped in the shower, startling her. She had felt his presence in their room but she had been too caught up in her turmoil to notice that he had entered the bathroom. Now that he was so close, his worry, mainly for her, was dizzying. Seeing her expressions change from one of surprise to one of worry, he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"You felt it?"

The psionic nodded before leaving his embrace. Her hand reached for the bottle of shampoo but he was quicker than her. His strong hands rubbed the scented liquid tenderly, combing through her locks. Emma finally relaxed under his touch, forgetting the troubles of the past days. She knew that she had to tell him about the incident in the Helix.

"Bren, something happened while we were in the Helix yesterday. I've made a pebble float in the air."

His hands stilled before he made her turn so that he could see her face. As silence stretched between, steam rose in the cubicle, blurring their vision. The implications were slowly sinking in, calling back his previous worry. He knew why she hadn't told him. Without a word he stopped the water and wrapped her in his arms again.

Seconds later, his mouth crashed on hers, pouring all his love and despair in that single contact. That night, their lovemaking was raw, born out of despair, as if they were afraid the next day would never come.

**XXX**

_21st December_

The first emails coming from the underground arrived around 2 AM. Several reported strange symptoms affecting mutants; others reported deaths surrounded by an incredible chaos. The flood became constant around 6AM not leaving Adam a second to himself. Spreading instructions in the underground took him most of the night. The other part was spent with Shalimar. The infection seemed to have touched her whole skin. He had managed to calm her with an injection but he knew that it was only temporary. Within hours she would wake, feeling even worse.

From what he had read in Madeline's files, Brennan would be the next then it would be Jesse's turn. Emma would probably be the last or maybe she was already sick but hadn't told him. He shook his head. This was only theory. They people working on the virus had completely overlooked the effects on mutants. Again he was trading in uncharted territories. He took a sip of his tenth cup of coffee, waiting for the analysis to be completed. The next few days would be exhausting. The computer emitted a loud beep indicating that the tests on Shalimar's blood were ready.

Before checking the results he called back the spectral analysis of the virus. His hand shook a little as he opened the two windows. But to his surprise, the virus was absent from her blood. That could only mean one thing. It had already reached her nervous system. There was no way he could destroy it with anti-viral now. He opened the other files, studying the structure of the virus, trying to find a breach in its structure. This was worse than what he had expected.

The sound of a door opening made him turn over. Surprisingly, Jesse was standing on the doorstep a worried look on his face. More troubles.

"Jesse, is something wrong? Do you feel sick?"

He shook his head and handed him a sheet of paper with the results of his meteorological simulation. Something was wrong. But he couldn't let Adam get more worried than he already was. It would only slow his work.

"I feel weird, especially in my joints. It doesn't hurt. It seems that I have more mobility, like my bones had turned to rubber. It's so… weird. I caught the same thing as Shal, didn't I?"

Suddenly he found himself in front of a younger and insecure version of Jesse. And again, a strong feeling of guilt overwhelmed him. Seeing him unable to answer was an answer in itself to Jesse.

"I've got the result of the simulation. If it the virus left the compound at the hour that was written on that disc, there was a huge depression that spread it across the northern part of the country. Then it was spread further by different atmospheric currents all around the earth. No one could have avoided it."

Adam rubbed his face. Bad news were following on each other. Without a word he got to a cabinet and took out some pills. He handed him three of them with a glass of water.

"Go and get some sleep Jesse. You worked all night and I don't know how the virus could affect you if you lack sleep."

For once he didn't protest when he swallowed the pills.

**XXX**

_22nd December_

Adam had been working on the structure of the virus and the biochip for 24 straight hours. His eyes were starting to sting and he had made several errors in the past hour, slowing his simulations. It was time to either go and get some sleep or use something stronger than coffee to keep his brain working. He didn't have the time to consider the last option.

Jesse came in, shortly followed by a ghostly Shalimar, Brennan, and Emma for their morning briefing. Jesse's walk had altered slightly to accommodate his new ability and he seemed a little unsteady on his feet. Though Emma seemed worried, she was coping better than Jesse and Shal. Adam had even spotted her exercising with small objects. Shalimar was the one that worried him the most. The changes in her structure were far more advanced. The feral had retreated in a small corner away from the others, staying silent. Despite her efforts, he could see her struggle against the constant flow of sensations over flooding her brain. That sight was enough to break his heart. Brennan wasn't infected like the others. His blood displayed persistent proteins indicating that the virus had been there. But his body had found a way to destroy it. That single element had given him a basis to work on. And now, twelve hours later, he might have a way to cure them or so he hoped.

"I think I've found something that could destroy the virus."

Shalimar looked up and for the first time in two days, smiled.

"Wait, Adam. Those new mutations could be helpful. Why don't we simply learn to adapt like we have done it before?"

From a corner of the room, Brennan snickered. How could Jesse have the nerves to even suggest such a thing?

"Talk for yourself Jesse. Shal can't touch anything without taking pills; Emma levitates and slows time. The sooner it gets out of our systems, the better it will be."

Hearing the anger in Brennan's voice, Adam quickly stepped in. It was the worst moment to start an argument.

"Brennan is right. In fact, the changes it brought to your DNA are major. It is beyond what your structures could normally accommodate. If we don't do anything, some might survive. But nearly all the new mutants will die."

Silence fell on the room as Adam fumbled to find a way to bring them the bad news.

"Will the changes be permanent?"

He looked up at Emma before answering. She probably already had a slight idea of what was wrong. But he had to say it out loud.

"That's one of the two major problems. First, I had to find a way to destroy the virus without further damaging your genetic structure. Second, the virus must repair the structure before being destroyed. Destroying the virus is _easy_. You had the answer to that problem Brennan."

"Electricity."

Adam nodded before tipping some keys. The screen flashed showing an accelerated simulation where it was destroyed with electricity.

"Exactly. The second problem is a little tricky. I'll spare you the details but the virus is acting like part of the structure, replacing some strands. The code can be modified using a very high frequency wavelength produced by the biochip you found in the air conditioning. However, to create such a frequency and spread it around the world, we have to go and get this machine."

A picture of a seemingly harmless box appeared on the screen as Adam went on, explaining the details of the mission. Shalimar retreated further in her corner, overwhelmed by the constant sensorial assault. She wasn't listening to him anymore. The voices had faded into the background leaving her shaking. She couldn't handle it anymore. Consciousness left her and she didn't feel it when her head collided with the ground.

Her fainting created a small commotion in the group. Seconds later, she was lying on one of the medical beds surrounded by a protective force field.

**XXX**

Jesse downloaded the coordinates of the lab. Despite what he had told Adam, he wasn't feeling great. In the last four hours he had had trouble controlling his movements. And it was only getting worse. His hand started to shake above the keypad; it slowly propagated to his arm becoming painful. Unintentionally he let out hiss of pain, alerting Brennan. The molecular was too weak to struggle when Brennan dragged him toward Adam's lab.

When Adam saw Brennan half-carrying, half-dragging the molecular, he felt his stomach turning upside down. That virus was working faster than what he had expected. They laid him on a medical table and Adam switched on a force field after having given him a tranquilizer. Brennan didn't move from his spot; he was petrified, staring at his two unconscious friends. Emma could be the one lying on one of those tables. The thought was enough to send a surge of adrenaline in his bloodstream.

"We need to stop that Adam."

**XXX**

Entering the special project research building was not as easy without Jesse's help. Since Maddeline's defection, security around the labs everywhere in the country had been reinforced, making it even more difficult.

Using the fake ids Adam had provided them, Emma and Brennan made their way to the central lobby with detached looks. Ahead of them there was a security post. Brennan nodded at Emma. The psionic sent a blast to the guard while he fried the computer. The door slid opened, letting them in the research center. Once inside, they started walking faster and faster until they were both running toward their goal.

The first alarm resonated in the halls, quickly followed by the sounds of running footsteps and armed guns. They had to knock several guards down before entering one of the labs. Guards rushed past the door much to Brennan's relief.

"Adam, we're in. What are we looking for exactly?"

Their leader's voice was distant, tired.

"A box. Probably forty-five centimeter square. On the side, there should be some sockets."

Both mutants started opening drawers, searching the shelves. Emma's heart was pounding in her ears with anticipation. What they had come for was nowhere in sight. She refused to believe that they had done all that work for nothing. Fear was threatening to take over her. It that happened, she was not sure she could control her new 'power'. Breathing deeply she tried to calm herself but several objects were already floating in the room.

"I've got it."

Brennan's exclamation startled her, breaking her focus, making the objects crash down. Alerted by the noise he turned around. He didn't have the time to say anything the door burst opened letting guards in. Emma reacted faster than him. A psiblast touched the three guards before he could even blink.

Their exit was more difficult than they had expected. And when they finally reached the helix, blood was staining their clothes. But they didn't care. Now they had a way to save all new mutants.

**XXX**

_24th December_

The chaos that had threatened to spread because of the virus never happened. The whole world was left to savour blissfully the Christmas truce unaware of what had happened or might have happened.

Several observatories had registered the high frequency wavelength broadcasted by the Helix. Scientists had dismissed it thinking it was linked to the launch of several new satellites. The little electromagnetic impulse had been harder to conceal. Officially they had blamed it on a nuclear accident in a research facility on an island near the Artic.

Inside Stormking Mountain, things had gone back to normal and last minute preparations for the Christmas Eve dinner were taking place. Shalimar had enlisted Jesse's help to prepare dinner while Emma and Brennan took care of the decorations. Laughter and easy banter filled the place as they got closer to dinner time.

Adam looked at the screen and the results displayed. Thought he knew it was over, he had to check the results a last time. Just in case.

Still laughing, Emma entered his office carrying a mug of eggnog. Upon seeing what he was checking, she shook her head and quickly turned off his computer. It was over and now it was time to celebrate with his family.

"Adam, it is over. Now, dinner is ready and we are all waiting for you."

He reluctantly followed her. However, the joyful mood, the laughs soon crept on him and he joined the happy chatter taking place around the table. His eyes went from one to the other, proud suddenly surging in his heart. They were ready to start eating when Adam interrupted them.

"Wait, I have a few words to say."

The four mutants set their silverware back on the table wondering what he might have to say.

"We had one of the most awful weeks ever. But I'm really proud of you, of the way you reacted in front of what could have been a disaster."

A chorus of ahem erupted in the living room.

"And we managed to set everything back in order just in time for Christmas."

**XXX**

Around midnight, snow started to fall again on Stormking Mountain. Inside, a chorus of "Merry Christmas" filled the halls and for the first time in years, Adam had the present he had always dreamed of.

A prefect little Christmas with his family.


End file.
